Various proposals have been suggested to operatively associate a gun sight and gun to provide desired tracking relationships therebetween. Equal movement arrangement produced by means of a parallel linkage is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,516. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,962 and 3,355,987 disclose gun sight and gun positioning mechanism which either move gun sight optical components or the gun sight itself in accordance with gun and/or gun turret movements.
Usually the field of vision of a gun sight has a reticle with a line or dot pattern or cross-hair that enables a single weapon to be aimed at a target. The gun is aimed by first aligning the vertical line of the reticle with the target and then moving the sight and gun to an inclined position to provide the requisite gun elevation to produce a desired projectile distance to the target. For certain longer target distances the gun sight viewing field is no longer in a line sight relationship with the target. Accordingly, some gun sighting mechanisms incorporate means for allowing the gun sight to be moved independently of the gun to view a projectile impact and then to be returned into an aligned relationship with the gun in targeting purposes. Such an arrangement is shown in my proposal for a slip clutch arrangement covered by U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,334. A further requirement for gun sight positioning may arise if the gun sight is associated with two guns having different projectile distances for a given gun inclination. In such arrangements a single gun sight does not permit simultaneous target sighting for both guns when mounted on the same gun elevating trunnion.